


On the streets

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Street Rats, Swearing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has lived on the streets for months, but his life changes even more when he meets a blonde boy.</p><p>Only warning is swearing and mentioning of prostitution.  </p><p>This is my Christmas present for DreamerJojen, who wanted angst with a happy ending :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamerjojen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dreamerjojen).



Minho grimaced at the cold weather. It was getting winter and it fucking sucked. 

He will consider scolding god in church if it's going to snow. 

His dog Gally barked at him. He was probably just as cold. 

They both sat down against a brick wall on a street corner. Minho grabbed his guitar and a little bin for people to throw money in. 

He closed his eyes and started playing, Gally snuggled closer to him and huffed in the morning air. 

In the winter money was harder to get, except around Christmas. Everyone gave something around christmas. 

Minho has been on the streets for months. 

He didn't knew what he used to expect from it, but it wasn't so horrible. 

"The bloody hell are you doin' at my corner?!" A boy asks from above him. 

Minho raised a eyebrow and scanned the boy over. 

He wore a skinny jeans short cut to the thighs, a old worn leather jacket and cheap Walmart shoes. 

His hair was messy, but his body clean and smelling of cheap perfume.

"Your corner? I ain't see no name tag here." 

Minho huffed and Gally barked. 

The street boy glared at him. "It's been my corner for two years now." 

Minho sighed and moved half a meter away. "Happy now?" 

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, but didn't look back down at Minho. Just standing there looking around. 

Minho rolled his eyes too and went to started to play again. 

People walked along. It was getting busier and busier with business men and kids who ran to school.

Minho got a few dollars. Which could get him some dinner maybe and food for Gally. 

Newt was still standing there, smiling (fake) but politely at people who passed him or pushed him out of the way. 

"The fuck are you doing anyway, Blondie?" Minho asked, not stopping with playing. 

Newt glanced down at him. "It's Newt, not blondie." 

Minho sighed and smiled at a grandma giving two dollars. 

"Whatever dude. What are you doing?" 

Newt sighed and leaned against the wall. "Waiting for a costumer." 

Minho snorted and watched Gally sniff at Newt's palm. 

"What can I buy from you? Got something hidden under that fancy jacket." Fancy my ass, Minho thought. 

Newt petted Gally's back and glared back at Minho. 

"I sell my body." 

Minho stopped playing abruptly. He raised a eyebrow at the other teen. 

"You're like fourteen... Fifteen mostly." 

Newt shrugged. "For your information, I'm sixteen and my ID shows nineteen." 

Minho snorts. "No stupid shit will believe that." 

Newt shrugged again. "They feel better when they can pretend it's okay." 

Minho hummed. "It's disgusting." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "Well... I can't play guitar."

Minho chuckled at that, smiling at a young girl giving him a dollar. 

"I can teach you." 

"I don't have a guitar." 

"You're pretty negative, aren't you?" 

Newt smiled at that, shaking his head. "I've been here for too long." 

Minh nodded his head. "I know that shit..." 

Newt sighed and stretched his arms. "You play nice." 

Minho shrugs with a smile. "It's my passion. Music is what keeps this world spinning." 

Newt smiled and closed his eyes. 

"Your music is really nice. I wish I had that talent." 

Minho smiles. "One day you'll learn it man." 

Newt snorted. "I'm sure I wi-" But got cut off by a man grabbing him by the arm. 

"How much?" The man asks, a scarf around his face and hooded by his jacket. 

Newt smiled sweetly at the man. "Tell me what you want, I name you a price." 

Minho couldn't hear the mans voice, but Newt gave a curt nod. "A hundred." 

The man groaned, but lead Newt with a steady hand on his lower back to his car. 

Minho gaped at the scene, nobody who passed by said anything. 

Newt was almost a fourteen year old, being taken by a fucking forty year old.

Newt glanced back at Minho, waved softly before stepping into the strangers car. 

•••

"You're still at my corner..." 

Minho glanced up, the sun had set and the sky became dark. 

"Dude. What the hell?" 

Newt jawed tiredly, slump against the wall. "It's been a hard day without much money." 

Minho rolled his eyes and stood up. On the same eye level as Newt. 

"You were gone for like six hours!" 

Newt raised a eyebrow. "You don't know me. What does it matter?" 

Minho shrugged, Gally was sniffing Newt again. 

"This man could've killed you. He was trice your age!" 

Newt rolled his eyes. "He paid well. I was gone for so long cus some of his friend-" 

Minho groaned and covered his ears. "Gross and stop. Ew." 

Newt shakes his head with a soft smile. "Y'know I don't like my work... Nobody likes this kind of work." 

Minho nods his head. "The streets..." 

Newt nods his head. "I've been waitin' for my buggin' pretty woman moment for two years." 

Minho laughs at that, a full out laugh. "No hot billionaires?"

Newt shakes his head. "I'm not a fan of sugar daddies anyway... They're weird." 

Minho snorted. "Where do you stay the night?" 

"Mostly have a client at nights, but else I find a cosy empty building." 

"I find tunnels or a building yeah... Wanna find something together tonight?" Minho asks, guitar in his hand and Gally barking at his feet.

Newt nods his head. "Sure... But if I see a costumer on the way. I have to take it." 

•••

On their way there was only one costumer and Newt was back in 30 minutes.

"I just made fifty bucks. Let's get something to eat..." He suggested with a soft smile. 

Minho looked at the old used dollars in Newt's cold hands. Gally was smelling at Newt, before running back to Minho. 

"Sure... I'm pretty hungry." Minho looked at his own money. "I've got about 20. I can split-" 

Newt shook his head. "No it's okay. I made 485 today." 

Minho raised a eyebrow. "Now I get why you do this job. Shit how come you're still here man." 

Newt shrugged. "We're a community... We give half of what we made to the boss and he makes ads about us on the internet. He gives us blankets and sometimes warm food..."

Minho sighs. "Sounds interesting. I wouldn't do it anyway. I'd rather die than to get strangled up in the prostitution." 

Newt gave him a look. "If I had a choice I wouldn't have gotten strangled up. Gettin' out is even worse." 

Minho sighed and stopped outside the target. 

He gave Gally a look. "Stay boy, you can't come in with us." 

Gally barked before sitting down obediently. 

Newt smiled at Gally before leading the way into the store. 

They first got a card, two blankets, a bottle of water, a packet with crackers and some meat. 

When they arrive in the line to pay, Newt checks his pockets. 

"Shit... Oh fuck." 

Minho raised his eyebrow. "What's wrong?" 

Newt gives him a troubled look. "I lost a fucking two thousand dollars!" 

Minho's eyes widen. "Fucking how much?!" 

Newt took a deep breath. "If I don't fucking give my boss a 2500 in two days I am toast!" 

The cashier looks at them with a raised eyebrow. "Guys, are you going to pay or what." 

Newt had tears in his eyes, and shook his head. 

Minho patted his back and looked at the cashier. "Don't worry. I'll pay. But leave one blanket and the crackers." 

The cashier sighed and took Minho's money, putting all the products in a bag and bidding them a nice evening. 

•••

Minho had a strong grib on Newt's arm as they left the store. 

"Okay. Now. How the fuck did you lose so much money, and why is that money for someone else?" 

Newt had tears rolling down his eyes. "I-I... It has to be stolen... If I don't come back with at least 2500 he'll kill me!"

Minho sighed and pulled Newt in a hug as Gally walked their way. 

"Maybe your last client took it." 

"Probably..." Newt muttered tiredly. "I worked so hard for that money." 

Minho sighed and rubbed Newt's back. "Why do you have to give him that money. You said half of what you made." 

Newt sniffed. "At least 2500 a week... So I can buy myself free." 

"Free?" 

"Y-yeah... I made a contract. If I don't pay him back 2500 a week he can hold me back longer with consequences." 

Minho sighed deeply and released Newt. 

"That's some deep fuckin' klunk you're in." 

Newt nodded his head, hands jn his pocket and tears in his eyes. "I wanted to have myself free before Christmas... Find myself a cosy apartment..." 

Minho shrugged. "What about you don't go back there? Just disappear." 

Newt gave a sad smile. "Tried it... I used to give a 1000 a week, he doubled the price and more... Look I get its not your problem." 

Minho raised a eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean that I understand that you don't want to get strangled up in this klunk. You made it clear, I'm just a stranger that's okay." 

Minho grabbed him by the shoulders. "Look. I don't know who's hurting you, but you're just a kid. And you got in some deep fucking shit, but seriously.... I want to help. I'll get you out." 

Newt shook his head. "I tried everything." 

Minho shrugged. "Than I'll help you get the money." 

Newt sighed. "Your guitar can make us, if it's a fucking good day, 50 dollars. A good day for me is 550. We have two days, so that's 100 plus 1100, that's 1200. Hell even with three gangbangs it wouldn't be enough." 

Minho rolled his eyes. "You shuckface so negative. Have you never stolen anything?"

Newt shook his head innocently. 

"Shuck you, not even on days you hadn't eaten for three days and it was bitterly cold?" 

Newt shook his head. "No. I haven't stolen ever in my life." 

"Maybe you can buy yourself free if we have enough money all at once." 

Newt raised a eyebrow. "A bank? How the hell do you-"

"No shuckface, a old ladies house. Duh." 

•••

The pair decided to sleep for a few hours under a fine bridge and go for a old ladies house when it was still dark.

With one blanket, Newt was in Minho's lap and the dog snuggled under his chin. 

"Why you even on the streets? You're all nice and muscles and asian..." Newt tried to joke, but it came out sadly. 

Minho sighed. "I walked away when my father married some bitch." He said heartlessly. "He never asked what I thought. He didn't fucking care for me.  Now he can be happy with his slut without me." 

Newt raised a eyebrow. "I got kicked out three years ago because I was gay... I went to live with my friend, but he went to college in France. I lied to him I went to a foster home. B-but I don't want to get tangled up in another homophobic family where I hardly feel welcome." 

Minho nodded. "I completely understand. I was thinking about going to a family, but I decided I wanted to live my own life. I don't want another glued together family where I don't mean anything special to anyone." 

Newt sighed and buried his head in Minho's chest. "I hate the cold." 

"Who doesn't..." 

After a long moment of silence, both closed their eyes and tried to sleep. 

They already made a plan for their robbery. It was going to be easy, but they had to be fast. 

Minho and Newt would go that same day to Newt's boss and buy himself out. 

•••

When it was time to go, they both got a little anxious. 

What if there was someone home while they didn't expect that? What if Newt's boss didn't take the money? Hell... They weren't even sure if they could trust each other. 

"Okay. It's time to do this Newt. Gally stays on the watch, I go look upstairs and the attic, you do downstairs and basement. Look in hiding places, don't throw anything around. Make sure it lasts a while before she gets to notice something is gone." 

Newt nodded, trying to remember everything. Normally his job was simple, smile and be pretty. 

As they stood in front of the house's garden, Minho was the first to climb over the fence. 

Newt followed swiftly with a little more difficulties. 

They silently walked to the backdoor and prayed the key laid under the 'welcome' matt. 

Newt sighed in relief as Minho opened the door.

There was no alarm system, so they could walk in immediately. 

Silently Minho went upstairs, and Newt started searching downstairs. 

The first thing Newt found were little animals made out of crystal and diamond. He softly put three out of ten animals in his bag. 

He walked into the kitchen and found a pure golden service. He didn't hesitate to put it in his bag. 

Looking through the kitchen, she had also a small package of cocaine. 

Newt's eyes widen, before putting it in his bag. 

He went down the basement only to find she did the laundry there, and there was nothing he could get. 

Newt decided to go up and look if he could help Minho.

•••

Minho was silently walking to the bedroom when he heard the soft snoring of a old man. 

Shit.

He was home! Minho didn't know there were two people living here. 

He resisted the urge to groan, but silently looked through the most expensive jewelry. 

Never take golden rings or things that are often used. 

He took a few silver rings with diamonds, more golden earrings, crystal earrings and some necklaces with probably a lot of value. 

He heard the loud sound of Newt running up the stairs like a fucking elephant!

"Minho...." Newt looked around, finding Minho with a finger on his lips and pointing at the bed.

Newt's eyes widen and he took a few steps away. 

Minho pointed to the stairs up, giving Newt some space to look for stuff. 

Newt nodded and walked as softly as he could upstairs. 

Minho sighed in relief, almost Caught!

•••

When they got out of the house the sun became to come up. 

Newt smiled at Minho. "This was awesome! We weren't even caught and the house looks hardly different! Look at all the stuff we have." 

Minho nodded his head. "I'm happy you're happy... Can we just run into your bosses office, or what's the deal?"

Newt shrugged. "I don't think it's a good idea if you go along. He can be pretty aggressive and I don't want to bring you-" 

"In danger?" 

Newt nodded. 

"Well that fucking sucks for you, cause I'm going along. I'm in it now and won't go until you are save." 

Newt blushed. "I haven't had a friend in years..." 

Minho felt something stuck in his throat. He had Gally who was a friend. 

But he couldn't get himself to tell Newt that he was a friend too. 

•••

"It's here..." Newt said with wide eyes. 

Minho stopped too, looking down at Gally. "Sit boy, this may take a bit." 

Gally sat down and watched his boss and his new friend walk inside the huge 'abandoned building'.

Minho didn't knew what to expect. First the security asked who they were. 

"Newt, A5 and my friend." 

The guard typed it in his computer and nodded. "What's in the bag." 

Newt gave him a look. "Money." 

The guard checked Newt's information over. "You're one day early." 

Newt rolls his eyes. "I can count days." 

The guard scanned Minho over, who tried to look strong, before nodding. 

"Very well, Mr.Janson will be done for you in a minute." 

Newt sighed in relief and took Minho's hand to lead the way. 

•••

Inside it was big, full of people who looked like Newt, shorts, leather jackets, ruffled hair and fake smirks. 

It was probably a dress code for clients to see who was and wasn't a part of this. 

Minho looked around and only saw lonely poor children. 

Suddenly he was pushed in a chair. 

"Okay... Don't look him in the eye unless he talks to you specifically. Don't speak if he didn't ask you. Don't make noises that can disturb him in any way." 

Minho nodded. "I get it. Don't worry. We give the money and go." 

Newt nodded and sat down on a chair too. 

"I hope he takes the money... Else we need to make a new plan..."

Minho patted Newt's knee. "It will be okay." 

•••

"Newt, beautiful, what are you doing here one day early my love?" Jansons asks form where he sits with his arms folded in his office. 

The room held six guards, all big and tall and muscular. 

Newt looked up at the man. "I-I came with the money..." 

Janson raised a eyebrow. "So early for this week, that interests me." 

"N-not for this week sir. I'm here to buy myself free..." 

Janson slammed his hand on the table. "You fucking what?!" 

Minho took Newt's hand in reassurance. "I helped him get enough money to get himself free from here." 

Janson took a deep calming breath. His face still red with anger. 

"It's a lot of money to get yourself free. Are you sure you have it?" 

Newt nodded his head, showing the bag.

"Throw it empty on my desk, please." 

Newt stepped forward shakily, and laid the items out on the desk. Right in front of Janson. 

Janson took a look at all the stuff. He knew it was more than enough, but he didn't like admitting it. 

"Hmmm... Newt. I hoped I could've kept you longer." 

Minho shook his head. "You can hope as much as you want, but he is free now. Come on Newt, let's go."

Minho pushed Newt to the door with a last glance at Janson. Who looked enraged.

•••

When they made it to the street, without having any guards saying anything, Newt started crying, and stopped right in front of the building. 

"I'm free..." He whispered, falling down to his knees. "I'm free! Thank you Min!"

He stood up and immediately hugged Minho tightly. "I'm free! thank you!" 

Minho hugged Newt back tightly, tears in his own eyes. 

It's been a rough day. Maybe it was time that they would go back to their tunnel and-

Gally barked loudly almost aggressively and ran their way. 

Newt and Minho looked at where Gally was running to, but by the time they knew what was happening.

The sound of a gunshot went of.

•••

Newt sank down to his knees. Pain rushed as adrenaline through his body. 

It took him five seconds to realize he was shot in his side. 

Everything went slow from there on. 

The sound of people crying out and running away went through the air. 

The guard who shot Newt ran back inside.

The cry of Newt's name by Minho came in blurry for the blonde. 

"M-min..." 

Minho fell down at his knees to and laid Newt on his good side. He took off his coat to stop the bleeding. 

"N-newt... D-don't give u-up." 

He was shaking madly. Never he saw so much blood. His hands were covered in it and his clothes soaked. 

Newt's eyes fluttered. "Min-ho..." 

Minho shook his head, putting more pressure to the wound. He was crying. Sobbing even. 

"Don't give up." He whispered, the shock still going through him. The sound of the gun and the cry of pain. 

Newt reached with a trembling arm up to Minho's hand. 

A small smile was on Newt's face. Like the pain was forgotten for a second, and everything was okay. 

"I-" He coughed tightly. "I-I'm..." His eyes got heavy and his body was spasming. "I'm f-free..." 

Minho shook his head, crying, begging Newt. "No! Please!" 

He knew it was probably stupid, but he tilled Newt up, bridal style, and started running. 

•••

Gally was loyally running along, Newt started to look pale and moaned in pain at every movement his body made. 

Minho's arms were sour and ached from running and carrying a grown boy. 

He couldn't talk with the little amount of air in his lungs, but he knew Newt only had a few more moments if a professional wouldn't look at it fast. 

Finally they came in view of the hospital. 

Minho tried to sprint harder, tried to do better. Tried to ignore Newt's whimpers and groans. 

"A-almost t-there!" He panted out. 

Tears blurred his vision as he bursted into the reception of the hospital. 

He still had Newt in his arms, who was not moving so much anymore.

The nurse behind the desktop looked at the two with wide eyes. 

"Oh my..."

"He needs help!" Minho yelled the exact moment two doctors came in and gently laid Newt down on the stretcher. 

The blond whimpered in pain, eyes squeezed closed as he was being moved to the operation chamber. 

Minho watched him go, the last thing he heard was the soft whisper of his own name. "Min..." 

The asian stood there for five whole minutes, ignoring any nurse who asked him anything. 

He looked at his hands. A bloody mess of his own friends insides.

He looked down at Gally, who certainly wasn't allowed in the hospital.

"Sir, I have to ask you where are you and your friend come-" 

Minho ignored the question and walked out of the hospital, not looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

•••

Four months later.

•••

Minho looked at the hand who handed him a 100,-. 

"That's too much I can't-" When the asian looked up he saw it was Newt.

Newt had a big smile on his face and his cheeks were red. 

"Hey Min." 

Minho's eyes widened. "You look awesome." 

Newt certainly looked more healthy. He had more flesh on his bones, his hair was gelled, he wore warm clothes and a real smile.

"You do too..." 

Minho shook his head. "I know I don't shank." 

Newt smiled and gently sat down next to Minho, wincing a little and touching his side. 

Minho looked at him with sad eyes. "Still hurts?" 

Newt nodded. "Only a little. I got better." 

Gally barked happily and carefully sat down in Newt's lap. And the blond started petting him.

Minho sighed and stopped playing. "I'm sorry that-" 

Newt shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Because of you I came in the system... I got a family. I have two dads now and a baby brother." 

Minho gave Newt a soft smile. "I'm happy to hear that."

Newt looked dow at his new shoes. "I umm... Hoped you'd be here." 

Minho smiled. "I've always been here since." 

Newt smiled at that. "I was released of out the hospital not long ago, but I met my dads there. They officially were my dads about two weeks ago. I'm still adjusting but it's awesome." 

Minho ruffles Newts hair. "I'm so happy to hear that from you."

Newt blushed and swatted Minho's hand playfully. "And... They were thinking about another teenage boy..." 

Minho raised his eyebrows. 

"Y-you can try if you like it there at christmas dinner, tomorrow evening?" 

Minho suddenly had the biggest smile on his face. 

He pulled Newt and Gally both in a hug. 

"Thank you!" 

He finally felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
